An uninteresting way to die
by slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Annabeth and Nico are left home alone when Percy is busy training at Camp Half Blood. One night of Annabeth's Lust filled dreamed leads to some unexpected romance between Percy's two lovers. And Percy more than welcomes the incidents that follow. {Percico. Percabethico . Annabethico.} Very sour lemons. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor any other characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. They are not mine cause I sure as hell don't look like dear old Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning:Heavy Lemons. Do not read if you are under age or don't like boyxboy or awesome threesome. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo was enjoying his sleep immensely. But, the child of Hades was used to suffering. So, it was not a surprise when he was rudely awoken by Annabeth Grace.<p>

Actually, it was her screams that woke him up in the middle of the night.

'Nico!'

Groggily, Nico opened his eyes and shifted on the bed so that he was facing Annabeth. Sweat beads were beginning to form on her forehead. She was clutching the sheets tightly, her knuckles almost white. Her lips were open in an O and she was breathing heavily.

_She is having nightmares again_, thought Nico, as he lifted his hand to cup her face in his palm. It was nothing new. She was the only one who was still affected by nightmares and glimpses of the war. Neither Nico nor Percy woke up anymore breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Then, he heard them again.

'Nico! Oh Gods! Please Nico, yes, oh!' Annabeth moaned.

_She is having dreams, rather pleasurable dreams_, thought Nico, who suddenly became aware of the effect her moans were having on him. Annabeth's moans affected Nico more than those of Percy. She had such a sweet voice, that when she moaned that Nico could bet that even Piper's charmspeak could not compete it. It was a major turn on for Nico, especially when she moaned his name.

He could not go even another minute without fucking her senseless if she continued her moaning. So he woke her up.

'Annabeth, wake up.', he shook her gently. When she did not wake up, he nudged her ticklish side. That did it. Annabeth bolted awake, in a sitting position.

Nico took in her form. From the window in their bedroom, moonlight shone brightly, making her look as pale as himself. She was wearing nothing but Percy's old Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt, which was too baggy for her, perfectly hiding her luscious curves. The sleeves almost reached her elbows and the shirt was big enough to cover her too sexy butt.

_Stop it, Nico. Get a grip on yourself._ He reprimanded himself.

Annabeth was his boyfriend's girlfriend. He had seen her naked plenty of times and her body had become one of his favourite aspects about her along with her mind blowing strategies and sharp tongue. He clearly saw what Percy saw in her.

At first he had hated her; even though Percy had been oblivious to Annabeth's crush on him, he shared many moments with her which reminded Nico of an old married couple. Then after the Titan war they had started dating; Percy had not spared Nico even another glance.

Then finally, when Nico had been captured in the House of Hades, Percy had gone to extreme lengths to make sure he rescued Nico. And Nico loved him for that. Then that Cupid had messed up everything and Jason came to know about his crush. But, in reality, unlike what he had told Jason, he never gave up on Percy.

When he was about to leave for the Half-Blood hill with Coach and Reyna, Annabeth had come to him and it was clear that she knew.

_I know about it_, Annabeth had said, her eyes momentarily flicking over Percy who was near the sails.

She had told him that Percy had liked him, but he was unable to say anything because these feelings were foreign to him.

Dumbly, he had asked Annabeth why she was telling that to him.

'Because now, you will have something to look forward to. Something to hope for. I swear on Styx that if you survive, you will get what you want.', she had said.

And that was what had kept him alive: Hope.

And he had gotten more than he wished for.

He had Percy _and_ Annabeth.

Shaking away these thoughts he concentrated on the topic in front of him, a very sexy topic. Nico had never realized when, but one fine morning he had woken up to find that his heart ached for Annabeth as much it did for Percy. He had fallen for her very hard and he didn't regret it.

Annabeth's breathing was controlled now, but her cheeks were flushed pink as if she had just remembered the naughty dreams she was having.

'Annabeth? Were you having dreams?' he asked her cautiously, trying his best to keep up an innocent facade while hiding his smugness.

She turned to him, and her cheeks flushed to a darker shade of pink. 'Nothing.', she quietly mumbled.

This was a golden opportunity for him to show her how much he loved her and making her dreams into reality. And he wasn't going to let it go.

'Oh really? Because I clearly recall that you were moaning in sleep. Moaning my name, nonetheless.'

Annabeth stammered. She hadn't expected this to be so real, he wasn't supposed to hear anything.

She had fallen for Nico when he had moved to their apartment. His reserved smiles, smug faces, evil glares had all turned her on. But she didn't tell anyone. She didn't think it was a good idea to crush on her boyfriend's boyfriend.

But that hadn't stopped her from getting hot and flustered when she saw him and Percy kissing each other. Even worse, when he fucked Percy, Annabeth could hardly sleep without touching herself while reliving the memory. This had eventually led to dreams in which she had made love to Nico and also when in which they had had sex like horny teenagers.

If Percy found out about it, she didn't know what he would do.

Not meeting his gaze, Annabeth replied to Nico, 'I don't know what you are saying.' Her lips quivered and in an instant she was pinned to the bed, Nico's arms on her both sides, not allowing her to move.

His face was only an inch apart ,his body almost moulded with hers and she sub-consciously licked her lips.

'Do not lie.' Nico growled. 'You were moaning my name like a little slut. So, tell me _why_. Do I turn you on, Annabeth? Do I make you so wet that you cannot even refrain touching yourself after seeing me naked? Tell me.'

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as they regarded her form trapped beneath his. She sucked in a breath, unintentionally pushing her breasts closer to him.

'Look at me.' He commanded her as he pressed his throbbing erection to her barely covered core.

She obeyed and Nico was surprised with the emotions he saw in them. He expected her just to be physically attracted to him , but when her gaze met his he melted on seeing the love in her eyes.

Annabeth was certainly not going to just gaze in his eyes, she had other needs that needed to be taken care of.

'Nico.' She breathed his name and he almost came.

Annabeth gave him no time to recover; she pulled his lips down to meet hers. She closed her eyes as he gently brushed his lips against hers. Then he made the kiss deeper and attacked her lips. He gently scraped his tongue against her lower lip and she arched her back, while opening her mouth in a silent moan.

Nico took this as an opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. He gently stroked her tongue with his and deepened the kiss.

It was too much for Annabeth; for months she had tried to conceal her lust for him, but if he continued teasing her she would not be able to resist him for even another minute.

She shifted beneath the boy so that her both legs were on either side of the boy and her core was unbearably close to his growing erection. She fisted her hands in his messy hair and brought him closer to her. He groaned in her mouth and broke the kiss, making her struggle for air.

He devoured in her form; her breasts rapidly rising and falling, her lips dark red and slightly parted, her grey irises filled with lust. And he could feel her wetness even through his boxers.

Annabeth stared at the sexy creature above her. His pale skin shone in the moonlight. His muscled torso almost touching her breasts. His black orbs contained a raw undeniable emotion: lust.

_Gods of Olympus, she wanted him so bad._

He was thinking along the same thoughts, she mused, when he lifted her shirt from her body and over her head and tossed it over his head. She had worn a black lace bra and panties of the same style.

_He was so turned on by black. _

Suddenly, she felt nervous under him as his eyes roamed every part of her exposed skin. She wriggled under him, unconsciously rubbing his erection with her heat.

'Stop!' he growled for apparent reasons, the friction making it harder for him to control his animalistic urges.

She stopped and stared in his eyes and almost melted from the emotions in them.

'Annabeth.', he said, his voice barely a whisper. 'Tell me to stop, I will stop.'

_Oh gods, she didn't want him to stop._

He felt so utterly sexy above her; she couldn't help but imagine how he would feel _inside_ her.

'Nico.', she whimpered.

'Yes, love.'

'Don't stop. Fuck me.'

His eyes widened when he heard her talking dirty. She pulled him close for another kiss. They kissed passionately while Nico moved his hand behind her and unhooked her bra. He cupped her breasts in his palms and Annabeth shivered.

Nico broke the kiss and moved down to kiss her peaks which were already hard. He circled the left peak with his tongue and sucked on it. He used his one hand to hold her in place as she arched her back and another to pinch her right nipple.

She could no longer bear the sweet torment and let out a loud moan. She pushed him closer to her breast.

Unfazed by her grip on his hair, he proceeded to lick, bite, suck and pinch her nipples. He then continued his torment on the other peak which was begging for his attention.

Annabeth decided that she couldn't bear to watch him do all the work.

She moved one hand to cup his growing erection and started stroking him slowly.

Nico let out a loud groan. He removed his mouth from her breasts and gave her a dangerous look.

'You like to play dirty, huh, Annabeth?' he growled. 'I will give you dirty.'

He took her bra and tossed it somewhere and then started licking his trail southwards. He swirled his tongue inside her belly button and then, satisfied by her moan, continued the trail downwards.

On reaching the hem of her panties, he ripped them apart and threw it at a side. He could see her core moistened with her fluids. He traced a finger along her folds and flicked her nub with his thumb.

She arched her back and let out a loud moan.

He breathed in her scent. A low growl formed in his throat when he envisioned Percy thrusting in these fold while he sucked them. He flicked his tongue along her folds and pressed her sensitive nub with his thumb. Annabeth shuddered. He entered one finger in her folds. Annabeth let out another moan. He started pumping his finger in and out. He added another finger to her folds and started sucking on her core, simultaneously.

More moans were heard.

He added another finger and thrust faster. He created a steady rhythm and Annabeth was reduced to a quivering mess.

'Nico! Gods, yes! Don't stop...' Annabeth continued moaning.

Nico sensed that she was close to her orgasm. He removed his fingers from her core only to replace them with his tongue.

Annabeth started writhing. She was so close. Nico's tongue in her cavern was absolute bliss. She gripped his hair and pressed him closer to her centre.

'So close. Oh! Please, Nico! Don't stop.'

And Nico didn't plan to. He used his thumb to flick her bundle of nerves and she came hard. Annabeth saw stars. Her back arched off the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Nico continued to suck her as she came and relished in her taste.

Annabeth pulled Nico closer for a kiss. She could taste her essence in his mouth. If anything, it turned her on even more.

Nico broke the kiss and stared in her eyes. Her grey orbs were fuel with a fire that seemed to scream at him to take her hard and fast.

He was sure his eyes reflected the same, because Annabeth enclosed her hand over his shaftand began pumping.

_It was pure bliss._

Nico knew if she continued he would come within a few and it would be over. But he wasn't ready for it to be over, yet. He moaned as she increased her pressure on his shaft.

_Yet he had to stop her._

He swatted her hands away and stared in her eyes. They seemed to beg him to take her. He decided to put them both of their misery.

He aligned his cock to her core, the head of his shaft parting her folds.

'Please, Nico.'

And he couldn't hold it any longer. He thrust himself in her hard and they both moaned at being connected at long last. Her wet folds were tight, waiting to be filled with his seed.

Annabeth pulled him down for a kiss as he started thrusting in her with a steady rhythm. The kiss soon got heated and they had to break the kiss for air. He rested his forehead on hers as she hooked her legs over his waist, bringing him closer to her. He hit the spot inside her that had a high moan escaping her lips.

'Faster.' She commanded.

He obliged happily, thrusting with greater speed as he neared his own orgasm. He knew he wouldn't last longer now; her moans and her tight walls making it impossible to prolong his orgasm.

He started thrusting in her with a renewed speed and unmatched energy. Annabeth was moaning uncontrollably now; her second orgasm approaching faster than ever. She started thrusting back, matching his thrusts with her own.

Their orgasm threatening to overwhelm them, Nico latched his lips to hers. They moaned in the kiss as they came together. They were in pure bliss. He continued pumping until every drop of his seed was inside her.

Nico collapsed on top of Annabeth, without crushing her with his weight. They both remained in the position for a while, till their breath returned to normal. He stared at her face; a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, Annabeth had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Percy watched silently as his two lovers untangled their limbs and fell beside each other grinning like fools. Leaning across the doorframe had given him a wonderful view of the steamy incident that had taken place moments ago.<p>

_Learning to control the Mist was proving to be very useful._

Though hiding in the shadows was one of Nico's attributes, he found it easy to find peace in them. However, it was time to reveal himself.

He let go of his illusion, but Annabeth and Nico were too exhausted to notice.

'Well, well.' He drawled, still leaning against the doorframe, face void of any emotion. They both were startled to say at the least; they were not expecting him to come home any sooner than the next afternoon.

Annabeth paled. She was suddenly hit hard by the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend, with his boyfriend no less. Despite his natural paleness, even Nico paled visibly by just the thought that Percy might kill him or break up with him, in the very least. And that was not something he could afford.

Percy did the unexpected.

He strode over to where Annabeth was sitting on the bed with a guilty expression on her face. Without a moment's hesitation, he captured her swollen lips in his own. He moved one hand to the base of her neck and forced her down the bed. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth without even asking for entrance. He bit her lower lip and kissed her with more fervour on hearing her whimper.

Nico knew that when Percy became serious and switched to his dominant mode, neither he nor Annabeth could help but get turned on.

But this was something different; he knew Percy wasn't acting for role play sex. Percy was pissed and Nico could sense it. Nevertheless, it was a massive turn on.

Percy broke the kiss and laid his forehead on top of Annabeth's. She was breathing hard now, her erect nipples grazing his shirt. His eye's shone in the darkness. There was something akin to lust in his sea green eyes.

Nico started, wanting to get rid of the tension building in the room.

'Percy, I'm so ...' but he was cut off by Percy's lips descending on his. Too shocked to respond, nico moaned when Percy forced his tongue in his mouth, softly stroking his own tongue. Nico fisted his hands in Percy's messy black hair and pulled him closer to himself. He moaned loudly when Percy scraped his teeth along his lips.

The kiss lasted too short for Nico's own liking. He gazed at him for a long time before the older demigod spoke up.

'That was _hot_.' Percy murmured, his lips brushing Nico's slightly. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief beside him.

Percy turned to Annabeth. 'Oh, don't worry, love. I am not done with you, yet. But for the time being, I think you should rest.'

He turned back to Nico. 'Ready for round two?' He asked him, smirking at the younger demigod.

Nico's penis hardened again and Percy moved his hand to hold his shaft.

Smirking at Nico, he said, 'I'd say you are.'

Nico met Percy with a devilish smirk that rivalled his.

Both met each other's lips with renewed fervour. Nico moved his hands to either sides of Percy's shirt and pulled it over his head. Percy broke the kiss only to remove his shirt and again reconnected their lips after the deed was done.

Annabeth could only watch as the two boys ravished each other's mouth. She slipped her hand towards her centre where she was already getting wetter by the moment. Rolling her nub gently she threw her head back as she experienced her own pleasure.

Percy could hear Annabeth's moans from beside him. Nico moved his hand to Percy's jeans and unzipped them. Percy broke the kiss to get rid of his navy blue jeans. His boxers were discarded the next second. Now completely nude before his lover, he bent down for another kiss.

Nico hissed in pleasure when he felt their bodies making contact. Moving one hand between them, he started pumping Percy's cock. Percy returned the favour and started pumping Nico's hard cock while his other hand cupped his balls.

Nico increased his pace and felt Percy stiffen. Percy removed his hand from his cock and grabbed some lube from their dresser. Nico felt himself going harder with the anticipation. He watched with hungry eyes as Percy applied some lube over his erect cock. Precum was slipping from his cock and Nico resisted the sudden urge to lick it away.

Percy came where Nico was lying on the bed and with practised ease, he flipped Nico so that he could fuck him from behind. Resting his hands the bed to support his weight, Nico moaned as he felt two lube covered fingers entering him.

With slow thrusts, Percy built a steady rhythm. Apparently it wasn't enough for Nico.

'Percy, please. Fuck me, _hard_.' He moaned.

He couldn't refuse to comply with Nico's demand

Removing his fingers from his hole, Percy aligned his cock and entered him with one long thrust. Without waiting for Nico to get adjusted, he started thrusting hard in his hole.

Annabeth watched her boys as Percy pounded into Nico. She felt her heart swell by the passion that she was experiencing just by looking at them.

That didn't mean she could not experience the same passion. Crawling below Nico she started pumping his cock in time with Percy's thrusts. She parted her lips and engulfed his large cock in her slick mouth. She started sucking his cock while fondling his balls with her fingers.

Above her Nico let out a loud moan; his moans were music to his lovers' ears.

'So close, Percy. Ah...Yes, don't stop.'

But Percy did stop; Nico let out a whimper that was very unlike the child of Hades. Annabeth stopped sucking Nico, only to be pulled to the centre of the bed by Percy. He looked at Nico and the both had a silent agreement.

Annabeth didn't like it; she hated to be kept in dark.

Percy laid himself on the bed and flipped her so that she was straddling him. Feeling his hard cock below her wet cunt, she let out a moan. She was also very aware of another presence behind her.

'Percy?' she questioned, not able to interpret the boys' actions.

Percy smirked. Nico leaned forward so that his lips touched her ear as he spoke. Annabeth closed her eyes at the sensation.

'Didn't want you to think that we had forgotten about you, love.' Nico whispered huskily in her ear, his lips brushing her ears slightly.

Before she could reply, Percy lifted her up and eased her on his cock. She gasped as his cock filled her. Before she could recover, Nico thrust in her ass hole from behind.

She could have come from feeling both of them inside her.

She had had anal sex with Percy before. But having two cocks filling her, stretching her completely, was something very new to her and it was so _hot_.

Both Percy and Nico started thrusting in her simultaneously, making her moan in pleasure.

She could feel herself growing hotter and wetter. She could come any minute now.

They both were closer to bliss than ever before. Both were l thrusting in her hard and prolonging their orgasm, because they had to feel her come before them.

Percy pulled her forward for a kiss, while Nico leaned on her and bit her shoulder, it was too tempting to leave a mark. That did it.

Annabeth saw stars as she reached her orgasm. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she rode Percy's cock. Her orgasm had triggered theirs and they came hard, filling her with their seed.

* * *

><p>Percy watched as Annabeth slept snuggled to his chest, while Nico had flung an arm around her to bring her closer to him. It was so filled with emotions that Percy thought he would die with emotional overload.<p>

After all he had done, after the monsters he had killed, titans he had defeated, dying after having sex seemed too uninteresting way of dying.

Morning, he thought, think about death in the morning.

He flung a careless arm over Annabeth and Nico and drifted to sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoy. My very first smut! _

_Reviews are welcomed heartily._


End file.
